


Xavier Doucheval

by Squishmitten



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Mashed Potato Ficathon, F/F, Freestyle Mash, Potato faced men, god’s gift to women?, he certainly thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: A hot blonde wanders on to Xavier’s ward. Of course he’s going to charm the pants off her. If there’s one thing the ladies love more than a doctor, it’s a surgeon. She isboundto be putty in his hands. Isn’t she?





	Xavier Doucheval

Xavier Duval was sitting at the nurses station, pushing bits of paper around and trying to look busy. He was just waiting for Serena Campbell to leave and then the ward was his for the afternoon. Having Serena around always made him feel a bit jumpy. He had a vague feeling she might not entirely like him, which he just didn’t understand. 

The door to the ward opened and Xavier looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman. She was fairly tall, slim and tanned. Dressed in skinny navy jeans and boots, a nicely fitted black shirt and carrying an olive green trench coat. Very nice. A bit older than his usual target group, but still very much viable. She could be in the running if she played her cards right. He could see a ring on her finger, but he was never one for letting a little obstacle like that stand in his way. Oh, the afternoon might just have brightened up.

“Hi, good afternoon. Can I help you at all?” Xavier called over to the visitor.

“Oh no, I’m fine thank you. I’m just waiting for someone.” The blonde leaned a shoulder casually against the wall and began tapping away at her smartphone.

“I’m Mr Xavier Duval. That’s a step up from just a doctor, by the way. I’m a surgeon actually, and this is my ward, so if there’s anything you need, I’m your man.” Xavier puffed up his chest and gave his best winning smile.

That should impress her.

The attractive blonde glanced up from her phone, “Your ward, really? Goodness me. How long have you been running it?”

Ah, that had her hooked. If there’s  _ one _ thing the ladies love more than a powerful doctor, it’s a powerful surgeon.

“I haven’t been here too long, but I’m full of plans. This ward has been run by old fashioned doctors for far too long. Fresh, new blood is definitely needed around here. They had a trauma unit in here for a while, can you believe that? There has even been talk of bringing it back. I’ll soon put a stop to that, I can tell you.”

That got her attention alright. Ladies love a forceful man.

The blonde straightened up and looked across at Xavier, “Is that so? A trauma unit sounds like a good thing to me. I would have thought that would mean you could save more lives. Is that not the case?”

Yes, he clearly had her attention now.

“The way I see it, why should we let the ED get away with throwing all the harder patients at us? Oh, ED stands for Emergency Department by the way, sweetheart. No, let them keep their trauma cases. We don’t need the drain on our budget or them adding to our mortality stats either. The old guard around here would still have it that a trauma unit is the way forward. The old dragon who oversees the ward is desperate to reinstate it. She keeps referencing some old Army dude as if he’s the god of trauma treatment.”

The blonde walked over and leaned on the counter. Oh yes, he was definitely reeling this one in.

“So this umm, this dragon, is she your boss then?” She was even more attractive up close. Older than he had thought, but still very doable.

“Well, I suppose technically she is my boss. She’s pretty past it though. Must be set to retire soon, and get back to her knitting or whatever. They’re too set in their ways, this old lot. Young blood is what’s needed around here. I’ve got the drive and the stamina, you see.” He unleashed his best smouldering look.

“Is that right? You would always value youth above age and experience then, Mr Duval?” Oh, better tread carefully here, older woman and all that.

“Call me Xavier, please. There’s no need to be so formal. Experience is important, sure. You can still be young and experienced though, believe me.” Another smouldering look to help seal the deal.

“You don’t think that maybe some people value a more mature outlook?” Oh, she’s interested alright, no mistake.

“There’s a difference between mature and over the hill, sweetheart. I don’t mind mature every now and then. Makes a nice change.” He dropped a sexy wink.

The blonde stifled a cough. She was definitely getting hot and bothered. He was in!

“Is that so?” the blonde asked almost breathlessly.

“For sure. So, what do you say, can I take you out for a drink when I finish my shift, sweetheart?” Boom!

“I’m a married woman, Mr Duval.” The blonde wiggled her left hand, wedding ring glinting under the ward fluorescents.

“Hey, I don’t mind if you don’t, pretty lady.” There was no way she was going to be able to resist.

The door to the office opened. Serena Campbell walked out, coat over her arm.

“Ah, Ms Wolfe. I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“That’s quite alright Ms Campbell. Mr Duval has been keeping me entertained.”

He looked back and forth between the two women.

Serena tucked her arm through Bernie’s and gave her a soft, tender kiss.

“Shall we go, Bernie my darling? There’s a large glass of Shiraz with my name on it at home.”

Xavier looked bemused as he watched the two women walk away, arm in arm.

 

  
Just as they passed through the double doors, Duval heard drifting back towards him:

  
“You were absolutely right Serena. The man  **is** a complete and utter bellend!”

  
  
  



End file.
